Elemental Collision
by EphemeralFoxes
Summary: Lily Evans was fire, she set the whole world alight including the hearts of the boys and the envy of the girls. James Potter was ice, he was cool and calm, never flustered, the girls loved him, the boys resented him. What happens when they meet? REVISING
1. Fire

**Just so it's known to anybody who's psycho enough to actually click on the link and read this story, This is like my first fanfic. I've been reading for ages and i finally got the guts to make an attempt at writing one.**

**Oh, and since everyone seems to do it although it obvious they don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in the book.**

* * *

Fire, often defined as the combustion of flammable materials to create heat, light and often smoke.

She was the girls that all the boys wanted and all the girls wanted to be. Everything anyone could ask for. If you ever looked for a list with the criteria for a guy's perfect girl, that is, if a guy did write a list. You would discover that this girl in particular fit them all and then some.

She was the girl whom, when she glided, note that she glided ever so gracefully, heads turned and jaws dropped in awe. She was effortless beauty, an enigma. With her flowing auburn hair, her perfect porcelain skin, her plush blood red lips and the most amazing of all her eyes, they were amazingly beautiful almond shaped orbs the exact shade of emerald. She had a slender frame which boasted enough curves to draw attention but not too much to look like a cheap escort. Her beauty rivalled that of a first class supermodel, in fact, it surpassed that when combined with her brain and personality.

Her presence was like a flame, no, her presence was a flame. She warmed the room with her bright easy smile, her gentle musical laugh, her ability to create joy and laughter with such ease and the way she could just as easily offer a helping hand to whoever needed it, no matter who it was.

Perfection in human form was what she was. The moment she first stepped into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had laid claim as queen of the school. Without realizing it, on her first day within a few hours, she had risen above the ranks to Hogwarts social royalty.

Yes, her perfection was wonderful, brilliant even. She excelled in everything she tried and had a social circle with enough admirers to rival the most accomplished girl to come out at the London social season. But this perfection which seemed to come so effortlessly had but one flaw, it created boundaries.

Like fire, they were drawn to her like moths were drawn to light. But yet they never came close enough to truly know her to see who she really was under her mirage of perfection. They placed her on a pedestal so high, she felt sick and nauseous every time she looked down, but looked anyway because it was as close as she could get to everybody.

She had a bubble of perfection floating around her, it looked so impenetrable, no one bothered to try so she kept floating around in her perfect cushioned world, screaming to escape. She was Lily Evans and the aforementioned escape was found in a boy.

* * *

**A review would be appreciated if you have the time or can be bothered reading these little notes at all**


	2. Ice

Ice, defined as lowering the core temperatures to create a frozen state of a particular substance. It often creates an icy smoke thus illusioning itself and it's surroundings.

He was the boy that all the girls swooned over and all the boys envied. He had it all and then some. If you look into a girl's diary if she kept a diary, or listened to her conversations you would eventually compile a list of all things she wanted in her Prince Charming and then some.

He was the unattainable perfect mix of charm, wit, humour, brains, looks and a hint of the devil which made him all the more attractive and charismatic. He never walked mind you, he wasn't the type to. When one is as gifted as he is, one doesn't walk, one saunters and struts and swaggers displaying a confidence in what he knows he has. His hair was as dark as night, perhaps even darker and it was constantly ruffled, never bowing down to any sort of attempts to tame it, perhaps it was hinting at his rebellious nature. He had perfect unblemished skin tan from his years of Quidditch and hazel eyes flecked with hints of gold, purple, green and an assortment of colours which sparkled and dazzled many enticing them to look into them and simply melt in their depths. He was well built, not the type of well built that looked like he had taken steroids but the type that you knew came naturally to someone who was so active with his lightly defined muscles which induced more sighs than the strongly defined muscles of others.

When you looked at him, he had everything, he came from old money and was a pureblood, which demanded respect and awe. He was effortlessly smart and handsome something many strived to do but failed. He could make the whole room roll around on the floor with laughter with hardly a sentence. To the horror of many other males within the Hogwarts, he managed to keep his cool calm demeanour around the opposite sex and never looked like he was trying too hard, and they flocked to him.

He was wonderful in every aspect. His calm demeanour was like ice on a injury, it soothed and calmed and cooled. He was like a river, washing away all your thoughts and worries until all you could focus on was him. It was just who he was.

They adored him, chased after him in never ending waves but nobody ever got close. He never opened up to anybody, well except to his friends, but they were pretty much brothers at that. Other people placed him up on a pedestal, they placed him on a pedestal and placed everything on him as though he could take it all away, and he did. He made them laugh and feel happy and carefree until the euphoria he induced wore off and they could feel it all crashing down.

They loved him because he was beautiful and untouchable they never ventured close. He was like crystal, he shed light everywhere and you had no idea where it came from but once you were far enough away, the light disappeared. Like ice, they yearned to reach out and touch him, share some of the perfection but drew away because it was too intense, drawing them in with an unseen force. He was James Potter, he had everything yet nothing.


	3. Behind The Starting Lines

Fire and Ice. Sun and Moon. Dark and Light. They're complete opposites, never meant to meet. But when they do, catastrophe occurs and no one can look away because it's such a devastatingly beautiful dance. They crackle and sizzle as they first meet, intertwining, separating and joining, not quite aware of what to do.

They are forever conjoined, synchronised, in unison. No matter how far apart they are it will be like Yin and Yang, you can't have one without the other you think of one and your thoughts automatically flow to the other. By perhaps a twist of fate or perhaps the hand of God or a greater being, they collided. They were never meant to, knowing the disaster that would follow, overwhelm and consume, but they did.

On that fateful day, the first of September 1971 in London on Platform 9¾ Lily Evans, met James Potter. Hazel met Emerald. They almost immediately clashed. They looked at each other and you could feel the electrical current spark between them, the tension heightened as they looked on, to oblivious observers they looked like a simple boy meets girl, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, they look, girl blushes and giggles, boy smiles shyly, hands her a flower of sorts. But it wasn't, it was to completely opposite elements meeting each other for the first time. They seized each other up, judging the opponent, seeing who would break first. They knew exactly who the other was and didn't like it, not one bit.

That was the first initial meet which left no destruction just marks on each other which would bind them.

She set his veins on fire, his blood shooting through his veins and he itched to do something. He just wanted to break free, strain on the chains that made him cool and complacent. He wanted to scream and shout as though there was no one around and he didn't have to act as though he was all charm and mannerisms like a society boy. She made him feel as though he had been suffocated, like he couldn't breathe and turned everything into a heat haze, pulling his focus to pinpoint directly on her.

He made her shiver involuntarily as though a cool breeze had just swept by her. He made her spine tingle and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He was a prime example of all the shackles of society she was trying to escape, an epitome of well bred social upbringing. He made her wary, he made her cautious, he drew her attention away from her surroundings and blurred everything like a fog and the only clear spot left was where he stood.

So fire met ice, and they both immediately recoiled for what the other stood for. They felt as though if they kept with each other what they had known, and what they had grown up with would start to disappear, consumed by the enticement of a different living that the other party promised.

A breeze whispered across the platform and the moment was gone. It had most likely only lasted for a few seconds but felt like an eternity. As James Potter turned back to his newly acquired friend, the one called Sirius Black with the shaggy black hair and silver grey stormy eyes like mercury who had also been brought up in a way that defined the elite society. They both instantaneously smirked, an intense look between them that suggested mischief and mayhem that their exterior appearances did not take into account. Next to them a tired and defeated looking boy known as Remus Lupin with sandy brown hair and similarly coloured eyes shook his head and sighed having already realised that how these two boys dressed and behaved in front of the adults had no influence over how they would act as soon as the train slipped out of sight.

Lily Evans also walked away to talk to two girls, one with straight black hair and electric violet blue eyes dressed in high waisted sorts, a floral blouse and classic Dr. Martens, the other with pretty molten silver eyes and hair like chocolate flavoured liquorice in frayed denim shorts and a glittering oversized tee shirt layered with a fitted blazer and platform boots, Alice Dartmoore and Emmeline Vance respectively. Together with Lily's floral minidress, patterned stockings thigh high platformed boots, they signified the revolution and rebellion sweeping through the world of fashion and music. They shared a look of anticipation and excitement, Lily because she was muggle born and was going to a magical school, Emmeline and Alice because they were going to Hogwarts, something they had been told about and dreamed of since they was 2.

The steam engine whistled, signalling the final call and a starting ring.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN.


	4. The Introduction to the Finale

**I'm really sorry about being a horrible writer, i'm one of those whimsical people that can only write about these things when i'm feeling excessively emotional or stressed. My stories or chapters also tend to reflect what mood i'm in that day so the story might not make sense.**

**I'm also horribly uncommitted, it's impossible for me to pay attention to one thing for too long. So i'm really sorry about the broken storylines or change of writing styles. **

**Some stories of mine might never finish either cause i'll have some great bout of inspiration and be writing in a frenzy, then the high wears off and i just can't finish the storyline anymore. SORRY "**

_

* * *

_

_September 1_

_st__ 1976_

Lily Evans took a deep breath and ran headlong into a brick pillar and then... disappeared. If you think about it, so had a large number of people at various times during this particular morning. Running headlong at a barrier and then simply disappeared. If it hadn't been such a busy day and hour at King's Cross in London, these strange acts would've surely caught the attention of onlookers, but it didn't because everyone was so busy rushing around, some to work, some to a new school year, but whatever they were rushing to it made them oblivious to the obvious magical happenings right under their nose.

As the aforementioned 15 year old girl with startling almond shaped emerald green eyes reappeared on the other side of the pillar on a magical platform aptly named platform 9¾ she was immediately ambushed by three girls of similar age. After a few minutes of struggling and gasping for air, Emmeline Vance, affectionately known as Emmy, Alice Dartmoore, affectionately known as Alice and Marlene Prewitt affectionately known as Marly, loosened their grip and immediately a chorus of hellos, squeals and laughter erupted. When the girls had finally calmed down and the frenzy at the meeting of old friends had dissipated you will note the boy who had come in after Lily Evans and was presently standing stock still in a particularly shadowy corner within 2 metres of Lily. The constant greasy state of his hair and abnormally large nose made him an outsider and a subject of ridicule and distaste. Even to his own house members, theses 'redeeming' features belonged to 15 year old Severus Snape AKA Snivellous (by the majority of the school population), Sev (by Lily) and by those who pitied him, were teachers or were in Slytherin, Snape.

Though it may not be realised but Snape, as we will call him since it's inappropriate to ridicule someone we don't personally know yet, was very much in love with Lily Evans, his best friend. He had been since the age of 7, which was 8 months after he'd met her at the playground at Spinner's End where he lived, (she lived there too, though not technically, she lived out of town in a pretty white house by the river) and 6 months after he started crushing on her. He would never tell her though, he never had the guts, he was quite sure he would be rejected and she was already distancing from him, he could tell sometimes she blanked on him and looked at him with disappointment, she knew. He knew that he shouldn't have tried/done any of those things but he was in Slytherin, it was what they did, the dark arts defined them.

On the subject of love and hate, Severus Snape hated James Potter, no, he loathed James Potter, most of the school population believed it to be attributed to Snape being the constant target of James and his friends AKA the infamous marauders. The fact that he was frequently attacked by them attributed to his hate, yes, but it wasn't what had started the hate, what had caused Snape to dislike James was envy. Shocking, I know, but it was envy, Snape was envious of James Potter, he was envious of his friends, his looks, his grades, his skills, his attitude, pretty much everything, but most of all Snape envied James Potter's skill at arousing Lily's passion and being able to announce his love for her to the entire student body no less.

He knew James Potter loved Lily, he'd seen it in his eyes, Potter looked at Lily the same way Snape himself did.

He knew James Potter would win her in the end.

He also knew that James would be able to make Lily feel things he never could. When Lily was around James, she became so passionate, so animated. James Potter made her scream, laugh, cry and brought out the best in her in a never ending battle. She challenged herself to beat him, her world revolved around him he was quite sure.

Lily's day was all about James Potter, how to avoid him, how to humiliate him, how to reject him, how to challenge him, how to ignore him. Yes, Snape knew she planned how to ignore him; sometimes it amused him in a sadistic way because here she was constantly plotting against him and telling herself to ignore him when she dedicated pretty much all hours of her day to him and thoughts of him. Snape was knew he was nothing in her life compared to James Potter, when he upset her she didn't scream, she just threw him a disappointed look, when he did something amusing, the corners of her mouth quirked up, she never laughed outright and she never cried for or about him. Whenever Lily reacted to Snape, it was an extremely watered down version of how she reacted to Potter.

For now, Snape stood in his shadowed corner and was content with watching her interact with her friends, sharing their summers. For the first 5 minutes they giggled, talking about the beach, family, weather, souvenirs and then they moved on to other topics, first it was boys they had met over the summer, he didn't really care because he knew what boys Lily had met over the summer and what had happened, none had interested her enough so she would try to continue it after the summer. The next topic was how the boys in their year had changed, who had gotten better looking, who was now off the market and who was back on the market. Snape waited, he didn't have to wait very long, because he knew the topic would eventually as usual always end up with James Potter. Of course Lily directed her famous withering Potter glare at her friends and stalked away. Her friends followed behind teasing her. Snape straggled after them, following as usual until he got pulled away to sit with the Slytherins to discuss mudbloods and dark arts.

* * *

Lily's mind whirled furiously as she stalked her way down the corridor headed towards her and the girls' compartment on the train, where they had stowed their luggage before heading back out into fresh air to chat. How dare they, she thought how dare they mention his name, I'm not even back at school yet, the train hasn't even started moving yet and they're already talking about him. It's utterly ridiculous, I don't know why they would think that arrogant bullying toerag has gotten hotter. She continued her mental tirade, when I do see him, which I hope I don't for a long while, he'll probably be just the same tall lanky guy with a dirty mop of hair. She found the compartment, yanked open the door and sat down with a huff.

Her friends then entered, still on the topic of James Potter, the Marauders, just how good looking they had been before the holidays and just how much better looking they were after the holidays (though when they say marauders in usually doesn't include Peter Pettigrew). Alice detached herself from the other two and went to settle next to a fuming Lily Evans.

"Why do you do this Lils? You always go into this massive tantrum as soon as James Potter is mentioned, and you act as though we're betraying you. It's not a crime you know, for us hormonal teenage girls to discuss handsome and just as hormonal teenage boys. It's not like we're taking Potter's side by discussing his looks, he has good looks...but I'd take Frank any day, he's so cute" Alice ended her apparently comforting speech with a little sigh as she stared dreamily off into the distance thinking about Frank Longbottom the awkward Gryffindor boy she'd take a liking to. Frank also ran with the marauders occasionally, causing his own mischief but was usually good natured and sensible.

Lily shook her head at Alice's lovestruck gaze and turned her attention to the conversation Emmy and Marly were having. They had begun discussing Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff quidditch captain, at this Lily joined because James Potter wasn't the topic anymore, that was, until her friends saw it fit to compare Amos to Potter (Potter won), Amos to Black (Black won), Amos to Remus (Remus won), then Potter to Black (it depended Potter was more sweet and charming, Black was more of a player), at which point Lily saw Sev slink in out the corner of her eye.

Her thoughts started wandering to the summer and how nice it was to be returning to Hogwarts when the door of the compartment flew open and speak of the devil, the marauders stood in the doorway. Potter leading, Black to the right of Potter, Remus to the left and Peter next to Remus. Potter smirked, his eyes simply twinkling with mischief.

"It's been too long, Alice, Marlene, Emmeline, and Lily; I trust you missed me and my charming presence during the summer break? I'm sorry I didn't write enough, it was just, I visited New York, it's simply marvellous there and sending my owl on the journey seemed particularly cruel," James cried with glee.

"It must've been too long because I've almost forgotten how egotistical and self-centred you are, and yes, it wasn't at all appreciated that you only wrote once a day. It would've been better if you didn't write at all," Lily replied with sarcasm.

"Darling, no need to be bitter, " James replied smiling his trademark lopsided grin, "Now that I'm back in your presence once more, I shall do whatever you please." Then he winked roguishly as though suggesting something inappropriate.

Lily glared at him hatefully.

"Hello Snivellous, fancy meeting you here, in the presence of these gorgeous young ladies. You must have snuck in while they were busy discussing us marauders." Called Sirius in a soft taunting voice. Little did he know how true his statement was.

Hearing this, James Potter turned to his favourite victim, Snape was sitting very still in the corner seat closest to Lily where he had purposefully situated himself. Taking a few steps, James and Sirius stood right in front of the pale greasy haired boy and towered over him. At this moment, the light was situated perfectly, casting the long dark shadows of Snape's tormentors over his apparently cowering form.

"Now Snivellous, I think it's very rude of you to taint the air with such a large amount of grease making these pretty ladies suffer because you can't be more courteous and remove yourself form their proximity. Look at Lily here, she's turning pink because she's suffocating from the lack of clean air in this compartment."James sounded very much like McGonagall reprimanding a first year. The girls excepting Lily could not help but stifle a laugh.

Which of course set Lily off, her pale complexion turned the colour of tomato and she stood up which her friends reacted to by backing away warily, they knew when it came to James Potter, it took very little to set her off and the results were usually devastating.,

The compartment was silent in anticipation, "POTTER! YOU ARROGANT PRICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALREADY PICKING ON SEV AND THE TRAIN HAS BARELY LEFT THE PLATFORM YET! WHAT HAS HE DONE TODAY TO DESERVE YOU'RE CRUELTY TO HIM?"

Her shrill tirade had barely finished before James whipped around to face her. A split second before he wiped his face clean of any hurt or angry expression, carefully rearranging his features into an expression of airy nonchalance, a lazy smirk winding its way onto his face as he had been taught from his higher class upbringing.

"Why Miss Evans, if you had wanted me to drown you in my attentions, all you had to do was ask and I will cater to your every whim and desire. But now my valuable and much coveted time has been wasted amusing all you beauteous ladies when I could've been entertaining the single most exquisite creature, but I now must take my leave" his voice exuded a confidence which he lacked around the redheaded spitfire, as he hurried out, to avoid her tempestuous rage.

Lily huffed angrily her colour still an interesting shade of red, "THAT ARROGANT ANNOYING BIG HEADED PRICK, DOESN'T HE HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN COME HERE AND TORMENT ME? GOSH, HE'S SO UUUUGGHHHH! I JUST WANT TO HURT HIM SO BAD, HE'S THIS CONSTANT THORN IN MY SIDE AND I CAN'T GET RID OF HIM. HE WROTE ME, EVERYDAY, ALL SUMMER! HE CLAIMS TO HATE ME, IS THIS HIS WAY OF GETTING ON MY NERVES? ACTING SUAVE AND BEING AN APPARENT 'LADIES MAN'? I HATE HIM!" As Lily ranted, her anger and frustration slowly dissipated, till she was muttering furiously and then silent.

Into the silence, Emmy spoke, "You guys are so passionate about each other, it's almost sickening."

"We are NOT passionate, we hate each other, there is a huge difference and the only sickening thing is his twisted way of torturing me by pretending he likes me." Lily was riled up all over again as she thought about him.

In first year, she'd hated him because he'd had previous history with Sev and it had left a bad impression. So she'd ignored him, and didn't look at him, speaking to him only when necessary. To retaliate, he'd pulled her hair, steal her bag and hide her shoes.

In her second year, her feelings about him had graduated to a dislike. She screamed at him for the littlest things, when something went wrong she blamed him and hunted him relentlessly to tell him off. In second year, he was her relief, he let her do things and say things not normally expected of her because that just wasn't how people saw her. But James Potter was the exception, whenever anything happened around him, people allowed her to scream and shout and curse and hex as much as she needed. To pay her back he dyed her hair, wrote her obscene notes in class and played pranks on her. He liked doing these little things, because it gave him something to be happy about, something to work for, something to do and break free of the shackles of elite society. Little did he know she liked it because it gave her a reason to break free of the bubbly, happy, giving, smart and relaxed persona everyone expected of her.

In her third year, her dislike had grown to a hate. She hated him, for what he did to her, it made people wary to be around her, knowing she would very much be likely to explode if he was in the same room as her, screaming at him for the smallest things, the littlest misplaced object, the tiniest raise in his breathing volume. But it also gave her escape, she felt free, like a flame, greedily eating up all his breathing space allowing her to expand and run wild and act mean. By this time, little did she know, she had also become his escape, he'd grown tired of it. So he took it into his own hands, he retaliated, he screamed and cursed back, though he could never hex her severely, being brought up as gentlemanly as he was. He yelled at her calling her a stuck-up perfect little mss know it all. Telling her she was a hypocrite reprimanding him for picking at others tiny mistakes when she did the same to him. For the whole year, their audiences could feel the tension and sparks coming off them, which often exploded if they were in close proximity for too long, or if they accidentally touched each other.

In her forth year, it alternated. She always screamed at him, screamed whatever came to mind because it was her release, when she was angry or upset or feeling anything other than perfect she hunted him down to pick at some imperfection he had. While he sometimes, looked at her and spoke coolly and calmly, as though she hadn't even touched him with her burning searing words. Other times he smirked knowingly and replied with pick up lines and flirtatious, sometimes dirty comebacks. Though once in a while he'd look at her a cold dangerous glint in his eye and he'd simply turn and walk away. These were the times that made her angrier, he was walking away from her and she had to do something, she'd scream at him more and he'd freeze, turn around and speak in a deadly quiet voice that held so much barely contained anger that it scared her and she'd stay away for a few weeks.

Now, it was fifth year, she didn't know how their roles would play out this year, but it would be fun and exhilarating and liberating for her.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, but they're both passionate. Once you cross over to the other side there's no going back. You two are going to fall in love one day, before we graduate, I promise you, you will." Emmy's voice broke through her montage of her past Hogwarts years revolving around James Potter.


End file.
